


Not Possible

by HoeishBunny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoeishBunny/pseuds/HoeishBunny
Summary: Jensen has been feeling weird around Misha and he can't figure it out. Takes Misha and him crashing a panel together for him to change course of action. But what will that action be?





	Not Possible

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I ever wrote back in high school at 1 in the morning. I posted this on Wattpad, and after a couple years, have now decided to post it here. While I was at it, I decided to fix it up a bit. Gonna be posting another piece sometime soon hopefully. Anyways enjoy!

Jensen was excited, he was on his way to crash Jared's panel. He usually didn't do this sort of thing to his best friend. They had agreed long ago that they would tease co-stars but never each other. But this was different. He was here to give the fans a surprise. 

Mostly it was Misha who he teased; Misha was just so easy to tease. Ever since that first day on set when they met, he and Jared were curious by the man. And once they got to know him, boy did they learn something neat. Most of all, how easy Misha broke character when they'd get a giggle out of him. And if he was completely honest, he loved every minute of it. But lately, he has been feeling weird about his costar.

Sad to admit, he has been avoiding him too. He just couldn't shake this new weird feeling itching up his spine whenever he was around Misha. But he couldn't figure it out. So some distance would do him some good he thought. 

Behind the curtains, he waits for the perfect moment to interrupt Jared. Knowing that a good-timed entrance would make for a good crowd reaction. But then, he heard the crowd go wild. "What the?" he questioned quietly wondering what was going on from behind the curtain. Apparently, their excitement had something to do with the next man in line for a question.

"Hello! My question is, 'What have you learned from your costar Misha Collins?' because we all know he is so amazing and fantastic."

Jensen felt a zap of something in the center of his chest. Just his luck, Misha had to be here! The exact person he was trying to avoid. He was so shocked and dumbstruck he didn't even notice the gentle flutter his heart gave.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Jared chuckle on the other side of the barrier. "Well, I think HE has learned how to be an actor, by watching yours truly" dramatically flipping his hair, as the audience cheered and laughed. 

There a brief moment of quiet as all the laughter quieted down and Jensen knew it was now or never. Before Misha could reply, he stepped onto the stage, "I think, you both, learned how to act from me if I'm being honest." And automatically there was an uproar of cheering, whistling as he grinned smugly at his co-stars. Misha stepped onto the stage and he followed behind to give Jared a hug. 

"Hey, Jay" Misha greeted the young Texan. Smiling sweetly without a care in the world as his eyes seemed to brighten under all the affection. 

"Hey Mish" he muttered, clearing his throat. Giving Misha a side hug casually. It was a simple hug, but the feeling came back again,...that weird feeling like something was tugging at his heart. Jensen was beginning to get a little frustrated but directed his attention to the audience. 

Little remarks and jokes are thrown, and then till its time for him and Misha to leave the stage. It was Jared's panel after all. But it also meant Misha and he were going to be alone. He just couldn't stop sneaking glances at the blue-eyed man. Who currently had the biggest smile on his face, as he spoke briefly to the fans. "Well, it was nice seeing you all! Have fun, and behave," said Misha, with a playful smirk. 

Jensen could her the goodbyes of the group all mushed up in a wave of affection, the "I love you Misha"s, and "Thank you Jensen’s. The fans were always incredibly sweet, he didn't blame Misha for loving them so much, they all did. He turned to Jensen and nodded in acknowledge meant of their departure, waving as they left the stage.

Once behind the curtains, Jensen's mind started to cook up a storm as he took in Misha's back. The man wasn't even facing him, and he could feel it! Just his presence was putting a dent in Jensen's conscience. "So Jay, what're you going to do? I was thinking of getting some snacks from the green room. I'm thinking gummy worms and a drink" he went on sweetly, oblivious to the turmoil in Jensen's head. "Jay?"

That weird feeling kept growing and growing, especially as Misha turned to him fully, putting a hand to his chest, stopping him in his tracks "Jensen is something wrong?" he asked with concern, his eyebrows knitting together and a tilt of his head just like his character. 

It startled him into a glare. "Why Misha? Why did you have to be here?" Jensen asked, irritation clear in his voice and expression as his eyes stared coolly into Misha's.

"I-I" Misha's mouth gaped at him, looking like a fish out of the water. Clearly being thrown off by Jensen's attitude and words. "I don't-".

Jensen stayed silent as the older man stood there, seemingly unable to move against the accusing glare he put him under. He pushed himself forward into Misha's space, at the same time that Misha kept moving back until his back hit a wall. His shoulders rising in question and vulnerability, his hands by his side squeezing and curling around his shirt as he nervously tried to figure out how he could've pissed of Jensen.

"Jensen?" he asked again in a whisper, taking a chance on the suffocating silence around them. Hoping that using his friend's name will snap him out of whatever had caused him to give him this chilling glare.

Jensen simply locked his eyes shut. Breathing out from his nose and bracing his hands against the wall, Misha trapped under him and against the wall. "Why?!" he demanded, but it came out lighter than intended. He meant to growl it out, but it came out like he was asking about a choice of clothing or a person's opinion. Not on...this. 

He snapped his eyes open, coming face to face with ocean blue eyes watching in in a mixture of vulnerability and confusion. Misha's heart fluttered under Jensen's gaze. His co-star clearly didn't seem happy, but he couldn't help feeling a flicker of a flame glow in his chest. Being this close to Jensen, being his center of attention. And the tension between them was unbearable! Nor did the distance between them help, Misha let his back rest against the cool wall, heating it as he leaned against. 

Jensen was so close he could feel a fog take over his eyes as something warm squeezed his heart. 'So close, I could kis- stop. Don't go down that road. You know it isn't going to happen!' thought Misha. Trying to keep his desire at bay Jensen's breathe fanning his cheeks. He could smell the deep smell of leather, and woodsy surround him as the man's lips parted to speak.

"God yo-" Jensen sighed. He didn't even know what he wanted to say. He just wanted. Wanted...this? He clenched his jaw in determination, trying to get hold of himself. 

"Jensen I-" Misha started, but Jensen continued.

"You don't get it! Always smiling, joking and doing fucking charity work like some kind of saint or fucking angel! Like?! Who does that", Misha was taken back by his friend's words. Clearly not expecting that to be what Jensen wanted to say and not understanding what that meant at all. "You think that's fair?" he whispered, Misha could only look at him like a frightened deer. Hurt covering his clear blue eyes, not knowing what to say or do. But wishing he could comfort the man he was crushing on. "How can-" Jensen stopped, swallowing the lump in his throat, dragging his tongue along the inside of his mouth. 

Inhaling, then exhaling gently. His throat starting to feel dry as Misha starred back at him, with those baby blue eyes. "How-How can you be so perfect?", his expression softened. Misha's eyes widened in surprise at the kind words.

"I-I Jensen what's going on?" he asked a little breathless, as he brought his face a little closer to Jensen's. He couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. His body just wanted to be closer. 

Jensen ran his hand down Misha's cheek, making the man's heart beat faster, "So beautiful" he murmured. Watching eyes flutter under his gaze and watching as Misha seemed to press into the touch. 

"Your eyes, your laugh", Jensen continued, his hand moved to Misha's chin, pushing his chin up slightly with a press of his thump and then brushing in effortlessly against thick pink lips. He didn't notice Misha's involuntary shiver, or how his cheeks seemed to redden. 

"Jensen," Misha said breathlessly, his cheeks burning now in affection as Jensen crowded closer, pressing into his body. Misha's hands quickly flew up to his chest, trying to keep his co-star at bay. He couldn't handle all of his words. It was flowing, his heart was going to burst and ruin him. Jensen would never look at him the same way if he truly told him how he felt. 

How much he thought of the man. Or how the reason the fans shipped them was because he couldn't help spilling love into Cas's character. His hidden desire to be Jensen's was too hard to contain. That the reason Cas was in love with Dean, was because he was in love with Jensen. But Jensen just pushes forward oblivious to Misha's control slipping. Leaning down to Misha's ears and whispering, "Your mouth".

He hears a quiet gasp escape Misha's lips and feels hands lightened on his chest, only resting there. It was clear his words were getting to Misha, he was done pushing him away. "Lips" he breathed in his ear, as his left hand went to stroke his back. Misha's eyes closed shut, his lips puckering slightly as his hands drifted to Jensen's shoulders as he leaned into the wall behind him. 

"Hips" Jensen whispered out, the heat of his breathe drawing a gasp out of Misha's lips. And a breathy "Oh" as his hands gripped Misha's hips. Jensen could feel the lust boiling under his skin. The man trapped underneath his gaze was being so submissive and sweet, his body was so lean. Jensen's left hand gripped the wall while his right hand dropped to squeeze at the deliciously thick thighs of his co-star. He had noticed how thick Misha was when he had complained about his jeans not fitting because of how thick he was. The moment his hand felt the thick legs he groaned "Fuck...your thighs."

"God Jay, what are you saying?" Misha moaned, his hands moved around his neck in desperation, wanting the man as close as possible. They both were feeling so hot and lightheaded, but they couldn't press the breaks even if they wanted to. 

"I want you," Jensen bit Misha's lip in maddening lust. "God Mish, I want you so fucking much. You have no idea" he licked his lips as he mouthed hungrily at Misha's neck, sucking at the tan flesh and Misha moaned brokenly. "Tell me you want me, Misha."

Jensen backed up to look into his eyes, Misha was shaking his head, eyes closed, cheeks covered in a rosy red hue. "Dmitri" he growled under his breath.

Misha's eyes shot open as his heart skipped a beat just in time for the words to leave his lips before he could stop them "I love you." He watched Jensen's eyes widen in sweet confusion. Misha bit his bottom lip nervously chewing at the flesh "I...I love you, Jay." And that is when he broke, tears streaming down his face as he confessed his love to Jensen. But Misha didn't just want Jensen, he couldn't tell Jensen he wanted him, because he loved him. And he needed the green-eyed man. 

Misha was waiting for the rejection to happen, but it never came. All that came were works he had been dreaming up for a while now "I love you too." But Misha shook his head at the words, not willing himself to believe them and swallow the love he deserved. He even tried to cover his face, not wanting to show his tears, but Jensen pulls his hands away, not letting Misha hide from him. "Please look at me," Jensen asked desperately, wrestling the hands away from the person who he needed most. 

Misha's gaze drifted to the forest green eyes for a second and on came the onslaught of more affection, "I love you so fucking much." They gazed at each other as their lips moved forward without knowing. Their lips finally meet. It was gentle and slow, but what they needed after a confession of the heart.

Misha's hands tightened around Jensen's neck. As Jensen's hands wrapped around Misha's waist, effectively lifting his shirt slightly enough to tease of tan skin as they try to drown one another in each other’s warmth and love. Dried tears stained Misha's cheeks, while they kissed. Fears of rejection, and confusion of discomfort long forgotten to the powerful passion of love. 

They parted for air and glanced at each other. Trying to confirm that this...was really happening. Jensen growled out "I'm going to show you who you belong to Mish. Gonna prove I'm the only man for you. Gonna get you desperate for my touch", his eyes a dark black having swallowed the green of his eyes in arousal. 

"I wouldn't like anything less cowboy. Always wanted someone to want me so badly they turn a little possessive, makes me know they want me" Misha confessed with a blush. From this point on, they were going to be more than friends or co-stars. They would never live without each other because it simply wasn't possible.


End file.
